Desception and Lies
by Alucards-wifey2006
Summary: This is the story of the day Alucard cheated on Integra and eventually dies. Lemons. Was formally not always what it seems. AxGV and AxI
1. Chapter 1

Not always as it seems

Chapter 1

By: Alucards-wifey2006

Copy write 2005

This is my first published story ever so I hope you like it. This is just chapter one tell me what you honestly think about it.

It was a dark and stormy nightAlucard was a on a call about a string of missing girls who ended being found bloody and raped. "Ha!" he thought as he entered a field of dry grass. "A young vampire in blood lust, my favorite kind (he assumed the vampire was young by the large number of women missing and found dead in the area.)." As he began to walk further he started to notice clothing on the ground mostly corsets and things that young prostitutes wore on 24th street. The further he walked he went the more he saw chewed up arms and disfigured legs. The only way he could tell they were indeed legs was because a way up you could see six little toes.Alucard started getting sick to his stomach because he knew it wouldn't be long till he'd see the rest of the bodies and the vampire himself.

"Aaah" he heard a lady scream. "Help me!"Alucard ran through the grass and unto the dirt road. That's when he saw it. A vampire in ablack over coatobviously to big for his body and what appeared to be a black suit. It was a handsome vampire. If you could call him that. The vampire was dragging a young blonde female by her hair through the bushes. The young girl was completely naked and scratched from head to toe. "Help", she yelled before disappearing behind the bushes.Alucard took extreme precautions as he followed the vampire into the bushes.

He emerged through the bush to find himself in a dark, dense forest which smelled of rotting bodies.Alucard walked forward a few spaces until he stepped on something. "Squish", the thing said under his shoe. "Uggh" saidAlucard as he lifted his shoe to reveal the head of a young maiden named Belancia who went missing from her village three days ago. Her face was bruised and beaten. Her nose seemed to be broken and crooked. She looked nothing like the picture he had seen earlier. "Very thirsty, this one" he thought as he turned around almost as if the vampire might be after him.

As he continued into the forest he began to see more and more faces from young girls. He felt his self get sick as the rottening smell got worse. He continued through the forest until he reached a large cabin looked at least two hundred years old. He approached the cabin with all caution. The girl had stopped screaming. "She must be dead", he thought remorsefully.

Alucardsnuck up to the house and peered inside the window. The girl's hands and feet were tied to the bed with a white sheet torn into shreds. She did not appear to be moving. "Not dead only unconscious",Alucard thought to himself. "But why would he only knock her out." He soon found out. The monster pulled down his pants and stuck _it_ in her mouth. After doing this he sprinkled water on her face. She moved slowly and opened her eyes. Her eyes got extremely wide and as they did he began to jab his penis down her throat. "He's choking her", he thought.

Without further thought he stood up and kicked down the door. The vampire jumped. When doing so his penis slipped out her mouth opening her airways. "Alucard", exclaimed the vampire fearful. "Let her go and this won't be a hard death for you", said Alucard.

"You want her", said the vampire.Alucard grimaced his older looking face stated showing wrinkles and bags under his eyes. "Come and get her", said the vampire.Alucard whipped out a chain and wrapped it around the vampire's feet and then pulled. The vampire flew across the floor tortes him. "You lose", said Alucard. "That's what you think", said the vampire. AsAlucard whipped out a gun and shot the vampire in the chest. The vampire's body crumpled and dried away. "That was way to easy", said Alucard. He walked over to the girl and untied her. She glanced up and smiled. "Thank you", she whispered. Alucard looked at her. He had never seen a women so beautiful in his life. She had long curly blonde hair and was sitting their naked.

He stared into her deep green eyes and began to slip out of reality. Her eyes seemed to play tricks. The danced in his mind almost hypnotizing to him. "You saved me it's only fair that I repay you", said the young girl. With that she began to suck softly on his neck. The young looked out onto the moon but her eyes were different now they were bright yellow and favored cat eyes. Alucard of course could not see them. "My first…, she thought in her mind…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alucard felt his self fall more and more under the spell of this young girl. She lifted her head slowly from his neck and looked at him seductively. "Are you ready Alucard", she asked him. All Alucard could do was look at her and grin. "Good", she said seductively. "Before I continue I want to tell you my name for it will remind you that all the things that happen tonight will be real and not fantasy." The girl bent down low and whispered into Alucard's ear a single word "Belancia". Alucard smiled and looked at her with a drunken expression. Belancia pushed Alucard unto the bed and began ripping off his clothing. "Watch this", Belancia said with amusement. Alucard looked at Belancia and then to his penis. "Let me help you", Belancia said. Belancia lifted both her legs and to eat herself out. Alucard looked with glee as he began to stroke his own love muscle in an up and down motion. "King of the vampires it's time for you to meet your queen", said Belancia with a look of sheer amusement on her face. Belancia jumped on the bed and began to ride Alucard. Alucard began to push his penis in Belancia's vagina with ease.

Belancia laughed loudly as Alucard began to moan softly. "Yes my king feel it Alucard I want to feel all of you. Alucard flipped Belancia onto the bed and began to pound her harder. Alucard felt as if his penis was going to explode inside her. Alucard's love muscle began to thump. "Yes", said Belancia beginning to push up towards his body beginning to feel her own body get with pleasure. "I want you to cum inside me", said Belancia as she began to grab his shirt. "Aaaah", screamed Alucard loudly as he began to bump hard inside Belancia. "I love you Belancia", Alucard screamed loudly. "I love you too!" Belancia screamed as Alucard came all inside her. Alucard fell back unto the bed and breathed heavily while Belancia stared down at him with those eyes. "From this day forward you will be a part of me if I should die Alucard you will die as well", said Belancia. Alucard was dazed for a few seconds when he regained his since he looked at Belancia who sat sweetly on the wooden bed with the pink covers. "Alucard", Belancia whispered sweetly. "You have just made a big mistake. One that will cost you your life King of the vampires", said Belancia seductively. In the next moment Belancia turned into black mist and flew into Alucard's body.

Alucard woke up with in a cold sweat. "What is it dear?" said Integra as she entered their red and black painted bedroom. "Nothing", said Alucard still holding on to the feeling that he had just done something wrong. "Sweetie this letter came for you in the mail", said Integra. Alucard took the pink envelope out of Integra's lap and opened it. It read:

Dear King of the Vampire's,

I would just like to tell you that you will soon be receiving a parting gift from me. We can not see each other again. That is until we rejoin each other in hell. I hope my gift does not cause you much grief but I thought you would no what to do with it better than me.

I will always cherish the night we spent together and I'm sorry that I had to tie our bodies together but Alucard that was my master's orders you see so I must obey.

See you in Hell King,

Belancia.

Alucard stared at the letter several more times before Integra said something. "What is it about honey" said Integra. Nothing just letter telling me of some sort of package waiting for me", Alucard replied. He could not believe that his reams were not really dreams. This had really happened he was really tied to the death with some women he thought had only existed in his dreams. Not to mention he had cheated on his wife. Integra was his angel, his sun, and his moon. If she ever found out that he had slept with some women behind her back she would be devastated. "No", he said aloud. "No what", said Integra confused about why her husband was yelling random words aloud. "Nothing", said Alucard. "Have you had breakfast yet?" "No I was waiting on you", said Integra and made a look as though she had been waiting forever. "Well let's go get some", said Alucard trying to take his mind off his news. Alucard and Integra left their bedroom and down the stairs. When they got there Walter and Seras was waiting on them.

"Good morning Integra", said Walter. "Good morning master", said Seras she was growing up so fast. She was like Alucard's and Integra's child and watching her grow into a vampire had been such a joy to Alucard though he would not admit so aloud. "Sit down for breakfast you two", said the chef Emma. Emma was a fat older woman in her mid-fifties. Alucard and Integra sat down as Emma served them there morning breakfast. Everyone had just started into their meals when the door rang. "I'll get it", said Walter. "Nonsense your in the middle of dinner", said Integra. "I'll get it" Integra jumped up and sped away before Alucard had time to stop her. Alucard listened and heard the door open and then slam again. Alucard knew whatever was on the side of that door could well end his marriage to Integra and no sooner then the thought enter his mind did he hear Integra yell "Alucard".

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alucard", rang Integra in a sharp tone. Alucard rose from the table. He knew that his package was bad by the sound of Integra voice. Alucard walked slowly into the grand hallway where Integra stood. Her face was turned away from him.

"How could you Alucard", Integra said in a scary tone. "How could you after everything we've been through?" Integra's voice became extremely sad and choked up. "I'm sorry", said Alucard. "She had me under a trance." "Well here you go Alucard meet the princess of the vampires", said Integra still sounding extremely hurt.

Integra showed Alucard his daughter. She was about two and had long curly blonde hair & looked exactly like her mother except for her eyes. "Her name is Allegra", said Integra. I hope you can take care of her because I'm not", said Integra. As she walked from the room.

Integra didn't say much over the next few days & Alucard began to fall apart. "Integra my princess, my queen what can I do to make this up to you", said Alucard. "Kill Belancia", said Integra. "But I will die too", said Alucard. "Either kill her or I will do it myself", said Integra. Alucard gave Integra a sneaky smile and said "it is done Sir Hellsing."

"Seras I have to go please give this to Integra", said Alucard. Alucard left the Hellsing Organization and headed to a Paris where he heard that bodies of men were being found. Alucard walked up to a small run down building with boards on the door the windows. On the outside was a sign that read "Lollipop Hoes". Alucard stuck his nose in the air and sniffed around. The smell of blood was coming strong from inside the building. "This is it", he said.

He walked through the front door to reveal a small hidden strip club. He sniffed the air again. "This way", he said to himself. He walked to the other side of the club. He came to a door with a velvet curtain over it and a small sign that said "Girls only". Alucard continued to walk through the curtains. "Hey buddy", said a large black bald man with a gold loop earring in his ear. "Move, I've got some business to attend too", said Alucard. The bouncer's face began to twitch. "This is my last warning buddy move it or lose it", said the bouncer. Alucard looked down at the floor and began to grin. "Ha Ha Ha", Alucard laughed. "You think you can make me move give me your best shot." The bouncer raced towards Alucard.

Alucard lunged back at him with his mouth wide open and showing his sharp teeth. Alucard caught the man by the neck and began to suck. He let the man go and walked over him with a determined look on his face. Alucard walked into a room with white walls and dressing tables. That's when he saw her. "Belancia", he said.

"Integra", Seras said. "Master wanted me to give you this" Integra opened a beautiful white envelope with the Hellsing crest on the back and pulled out a letter. It said:

_Integra I've made the biggest mistake I could every make and I'm really sorry. This will be the last letter you ever get from me. I just want you to know I love you with everything and I hope you can forgive. I hope to see you and Allegra in Hell._

_Alucard_

Integra began to cry. "Seras do you know where Alucard went", Integra asked pleadingly. "Master went to a strip club in Paris to fulfill your orders", Seras said with remorse. "Can you take me there", said Integra said crying. "Sure misses Integra", said Seras. "Walter please prepare a helicopter I have to save my husband", said Integra.

Belancia turned around. She was as beautiful as he remembered. She had on a mini skirt and her long blonde hair was down to her waist. "Alucard", said Belancia. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to kill you", Alucard said. "So please don't fight I'm not in the mood to play Cat N' Mouse with you." Belancia looked up at Alucard with a look of horror on her face. "Alucard you do realize that if I die you will too", Belancia said. "I know I know but it doesn't matter because unless your dead I won't have anything to live for anyway", said Alucard smugly. "Now let's do this"

Integra arrived in front of the strip club and rushed in without even thinking to look anywhere but ahead of her. She walked through the curtain with this like sixth sense. She saw the dead body on the floor. "He went this way Seras", Integra cried frantically. Integra ran into the room and saw Alucard with his gun pointed at Belancia before Integra could yell his name the gun fired. The bullets seem to go in slow motion to Integra as she saw all of them enter the girl's body. Belancia's body was riddled with bullets in seconds and her body was thrown against the wall. Alucard wore this kind of psychotic expression on his face as he looked at Integra. Integra looked at him with tears in her eyes as his body hit the floor.

"Alucard", she screamed as she ran to his body. "Alucard no I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to die. I love you Alucard, I love you" "I love you too", said a faint whisper. Integra looked up to see Alucard looking up at her. "You're suppose to be dead", she said. "No bullets can't kill me remember I'm not a normal vampire", Alucard said with a grin. Integra's face turned down "Alucard don't you ever scare me like that again or you'll wish you were in hell", Integra said as she got up and stomped away. Alucard and Seras looked at each other and followed behind her.

THE

END

I hope you enjoyed my first story! ;-).


End file.
